New girl in town!
by HeartOfNewcastle
Summary: Polly a girl who is vilont and her k9 friend Blood some how find there self in wondeland and who do they meet first well no other than BLOOD!
1. Chapter 1

*cry* i spilt my brain juice on the bed (LOL ITS COKE )

The birds sung there harmonies as the fluttered around the trees chancing on and another as if a game tag had began among the flying critters. The golden sun shined on me throws the open gaps of the newly leaved trees, making my long black hair shimmer.

My trainer kicked a small rock making it roll over the dust dirt path and at the same time hitting up dirt. My blue eyes followed the stone till the point it crashed into a leg... well paw to be exact. As slowly lifted my head to face the owner i sighed. Pointed ears that stood gray until the very tips when a foggy black took over; a black nose that lead a gray line that slowly spread over his face leaving just his chin, mussels sides and neck bearing any colour. As you travelled down its body the pattern repented except for the fact the foggy black being on the top of his back and a light gray covering the rest of his body only leaving his under belly and inner legs exposure.

As i looked at the wonderful critter that could only be mistaken as a wolf, I felt something overcome me. Something i had not been able to feel in many months of neglect and loneliness. I felt happy. I smiled at him and said "Thanks for chancing after that white rabbit even know it ended in me kissing him" he returned with a wolfish grin.

I began to walk down the path once again with my k9 companion looking for anyone who would help. After a long time of me walking throw the endless forest i finally came across a mansion.

"Stay here boy" i said leaving blood just enough distance away and walking to the ungraded gate.

As i leaned on the gate that protected the mansion my eyes followed the white stone path, that had a water fountain that stood in the middle acted as a roundabout. The structure stood high and wide made out of a creamy yellow brick that matched the white pole like objects, that held up a shelter witch protected the door. Its glossy black windows stood out among the creamy yellow walls and the blood red roof tiling.

As I leaned on the gates trying to take i as much detail as possible about the mansion i haired a voice.

"TRESSPASSA!" as i turned around to face the accuser i cut my self on a sharp pointy object. Lifting my hand to my cheek i spotted two boys who were obviously twins.

"Touch me and die!" i said annoyed

"Who were you sent by?" the one in red said while holding an axe to my throat. He clearly did not lesson to what i had just said

"Who said i was?" i put on a smirk

The one in blue spoke next "Do you have-" He was cut off by an older voice "What are you brats doing?" they both turned to face a blonde haired, rabbit eared man. I looked at him scared and confused. I began to speak for the boys "Well they were just in the middle of playing 20 questions with me before cutting my head off, so if you don't mind could you please let them get on with it" i held an amused look.

"You!" just like that the rabbit eared man pulled out a gun from thin air. I pointed the nose of it towards me and i closed my eyes waiting for the painful impacted that was replaced by a vicious bark came. I opened my eyes just in time to see Blood pin down the gun holding moron and his gun fly in the air. The twins turned around to face the seen and i kicked them both in the back sending them into the dirt. Just as i began to run and call Blood to follow then an arm wrapped around my waste.

"Going some were?" a cold voice said in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My face turned to the voice only to meat a smirking man. Pure white skin, long black hair that hid part of his chocolate brown eyes and a black hat with red roses to top it off. This man had also not lesson to my threat.

"GET OFF!" i said biting back most of my anger.

"MY, aren't you feisty" i held an amused look much like mine before. Just when he finished that sentence Blood began to growl at the man who still had hold of me, but, did not dear leave the gun men's body.

The man who had hold of me spoke "Dee, Dum sort out the beast" the twins who once lay on the hard and dirty floor know stood ready to fight. Blood's tail went between his legs but did not back down. I stared in shock as the twins swung there axes at my poor dog who dogged all but a couple of swings. I stood there mortified at what was happening but what scared me most was the fact i was not able to help.

The boy in red swung at my dog once again making a deep and painful looking cut in his chest, sending him to the floor. I lost it. My once beautiful blue eyes know held deadly red, and my catcher noticed. I elbowed the man that held me in the ribs making him let go. I began to run towards the boy who committed Bloods last blow, punching him in the face. The boy on managed to stumble a couple of feet before me kneeing him were it was REALLY painful. With him on the floor i saw the boy in blue swing for Blood again. Before i know it i was diving in front off him taking the blow myself. As i hit the floor with my belly slit i spun my leg around and tripped the attacker. I kicked him in the same place before a pair of strong arms rapped around my arms and chest pulling me into a muskier build. I went to see who it was but a hand held my head in place. The man that once held me now stood in front of me holding a smirk.

"What you looking at ugly?" i said with a smirk much like his. He frowned and sent me a death glare. I smiled at him "Scary"

He looked away from me and simply said "Elliot take her to a room were she wont get out. I will see her later when she has calmed down" He smirked as i lost mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat there in a rather large room. With a big bed that was pushed up ageist the locked window and a large wardrobe sat across from it agents the wall. The room was mostly red and brown but it still carried the odd yellow or gold. I lay back and my head meat the fluffy pillows and i sighed. I had been in this room for half an hour now and i had put out my anger trying to break the door down. As i looked at my lucky pup that lay on the floor, i hared a growl.

I hared the 'click' of the door and i opened one eye. The black haired man from before stood in the door way with a smirk on his face and the gun man stood behind him. Blood growled and got into a fighting stance before me saying

"And what do i owe the plusher?" sarcastically

"Sorry, do you still need a time out?" the man said coldly and i smiled

"If it comes with carrot cake" jumped off the bed just in time to see the gun man smile. I bent down to Bloods high and stroked his head trying to came him.

Losing his smirk the man said "I am blood and this..."

I began to giggle and the two boys looked at me. "What type...of name is...blood?" i said between giggles the man now known as blood looked at me. "The name of the man who holds you prisoner, is what type of name it is" he said coldly. I stood up with my left hand on my hip and the other running throw my dark brown hair. I looked at the two boys before saying "Well lucky you, you share the same name as the 'beast' you tried to kill" i smiled along with the blond.

"Oi, smiles what's your name then?" i said with a smile and he stuttered "I-Its E-Elliot" a slit blush went on his cheeks, and his ears went down. "Mate, you better stop with the cute act or i am going to have to hug you?" i said with a smile on my lips. And his blush got deeper.

"Well, if you don't mined could you stop seducing my men?" said blood that seamed bored.

Elliot blushed "Mate, give me ten minutes with him and seducing will have a whole new level" i stared at him with a bored expression.

I bent down to pet Blood head. "Blood, its all right know, go lie down, this goons won't do anything" as i fished my dog jumped on the bed and laid down.

"My names Polly and Blood are you going to let me out?" Blood smirked


End file.
